A variety of antenna form factors are used in communication devices. A popular form factor used in today's two-way radios is the omni-directional antenna. FIG. 1 shows a two-way radio 102 having an omni-directional antenna 104 as known in the prior art. In the typical two-way radio configuration, the radio with an omni-directional antenna is used several inches away from an operator's body. Performance problems can arise, however, when such a radio is held within close proximity to the individual operator. Given an omni-directional antenna, a 10 to 20 dB loss in power output can be expected which degrades the range of the radio. Thus, a radio having an omni-directional antenna is limited as to the amount of coverage it can provide when the radio is worn on or held close to the body.
In today's public safety environments, there is a desire to track public safety personnel and their activities with respect to each other with as little user intervention as possible. An individual involved in a public emergency scene may not have the time, ability, or knowledge to relay location information to others. While location tracking technology can be implemented within the two-way radio environment, the overall performance issues associated with the omni-directional antenna are still present. If a radio is being held within a holster strapped to the user's side, then the omni-directional antenna will not provide its maximum coverage capability, making the tracking of an individual more difficult.
Accordingly, there is a need for an antenna that provides improved performance over the omni-directional antenna in order to facilitate the ability to track individuals.